


Room-mates

by its_allinthe_fandoms



Series: Destiel Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Castiel, Smut, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_allinthe_fandoms/pseuds/its_allinthe_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are new roommates, but when Cas realizes his feelings for Dean are too strong, he kick starts the awkward dating phase by getting off his heat suppressants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room-mates

Castiel glanced down at the circle of tiny pills. The urge to do the right thing and take his damn suppressants was overpowering, but he wasn't going to do it. Cas has had a crush on his roommate Dean for, well since they moved in together. He didn't realize until only recently though that Dean was in fact, his life mate. Maybe he has always known, but he didn't want to admit it until now. The only thing he has to fear right now is that Dean doesn't see it. That he'll never see it. But Cas has to take this leap. He tosses the capsules into the trashes and leaves the bathroom before he can change his mind.  
Nearly two weeks later, Cas feels it. He's in the middle of a finals essay when he gets a burning sensation in his stomach. His heat. Immediately he gets up, abandoning his laptop and undressing to climb in the shower. He takes a quick look at the clock. Dean will be home soon so he has to hurry.  
"God I hope this works" he mumbles to himself, climbing into the steam of his shower. Within minute, his heat takes over. he feels is bones weakening and his muscles turn to jelly, already feeling the slick drizzle down his leg.  
Dean opens the door and the smell of the omega hits him immediately. He had reigned in his Alpha instincts for months, but now the smell was so overwhelming he wanted to drop to his knees.  
"Cas? Are you okay?" he calls, dropping his stuff and walking through the small apartment. "Cas?"

Castiel was sitting in the steaming shower, shivering, though his body was hot to the touch. "Dean?" Cas called, his voice weak.  
Dean opened the bathroom door and hesitantly pushed back the curtain. "Oh Cas" He sighed sympathetically. "Come on lets get you into bed." He turned off the water and brought Cas a towel, helping him wrap up in it.  
"What happened to your suppressants?"  
"I uh, I stopped taking them" he said shyly, putting his head down as Dean scooped him up.  
Dean looked at him puzzled. "Why?"  
"Because.." He didn't know how to tell him that he only did it because he wanted Dean to fuck him into oblivion and he didn't think Dean would be up for it unless he was overwhelmed with heat pheromones.  
"Cas-?' Dean set him on the bed and everything in his brain clicked. He nodded an looked down at the little omega, leaning down close to his face. "If you wanted me all you had to do was ask" He whispered, his voice like silk.  
Cas could feel his face turn even more pink than it already was and he couldn't help the low, wanton moan that escaped his lips. "Alpha."  
Dean moved back away from him for a moment and Cas whined.  
"Please Dean. Don't leave." Cas asked pitifully.  
Dean chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Cas' wet hair. "I'm just getting you some water. I'll be right back okay?" he smiled almost mischievously and Cas nodded.  
The alpha walked out and caught his breath, only now realizing how apparent his arousal was. He padded to their small kitchen and fixed a glass of water, regaining some of his composure and heading back to Cas' room. Of course that was a waste of energy because the second he saw the omega writhing under his covers and the fresh scent of heat hit him, he was gone. A low growl erupted from the alpha as his omega panted his name.  
"Please Dean. Alpha I need you so bad." Dean wasn't about to turn down this offer, being as he was sure the only reason they were in this mess is because Cas already wanted him. Yes the heat helped make the desperate, gorgeous sounds fill the room, erupting from the omega like little prayers, but Dean knew Cas really /wanted/ him. The water was long forgotten, sitting on the dresser as Dean half pounced on the little omega., crashing their lips together. Cas let out a pleased noise, wrapping his arms around the eldest Winchester.  
"Please Alpha. Knot me" Cas groaned, hips jerking up towards Dean's.  
Dean found himself quickly removing his clothes. His hands roamed the smooth skin in front of him before gripping the omega's small erection, nipping and sucking at his lips like they where made of candy.  
In contrast with Cas' sweet honey and vanilla smell, Dean smelt like old leather and whiskey and that drove Cas insane.  
"Dean please'' He begged, praying for the teasing to quite. Dean lifted Castiel's hips, wrapping his slender legs around his hips and teasing the head of his cock into the greedy heat of the omega.

Cas let out a small screech, his body arching at the sweet relief as Dean pressed in inch by inch until he was completely sheathed inside the omega. He started to move his hips, slow at first, but eventually giving into Cas' needy moans and pants of 'please' and 'faster'. He snapped forward, knowing he hit the omega's sweet spot from the loud yelp that left him. He made it his main focus to drill that point until even his hips were faltering.

"Alpha!" Cas half screamed, orgasm ripping through his small body and painting their chest. Dean knew with that, that he wouldn't lat much longer either. His knot grew, pushing against the heat before finally pushing past the puckered, dripping rim, locking Dean in place as he filled the omega with his cum. He draped himself over Cas, not daring to sink his teeth into the omega's delicious skin to claim him. Not yet.

"Fuck Cas" he panted, a grin plastered on his face as the omega softly kissed him. 

"Thank you Dean" Cas whispered against his lips, holding him close and letting his warmth consume him. "Anything for you" Dean replied truthfully, voice a low whisper as he blissfully cradled his omega.


End file.
